Ecology Series- The Blackthread
by dracofirex
Summary: POOP, SCAT, AND SEX. this is another fanfic based on the cover photo im using, but anyway, its just a stupid reason to write about more chicks with big asses shitting themselves. SO IF YOU'RE NOT INTO THAT, IVE HEARD PLENTY OF HATE COMMENTS SO PLEASE TAKE THAT SHIT SOMEWHERE ELSE GUYS! :D
- _ **Ecology #1-**_

 _ **-The Blackthread-**_

 _One is often led to believe that there are little to no predatory threats in the common suburbs- closest things being rather harmless animals such as the garden snakes, squirrels, and sometimes even Raccoon..._

 _Yet what many do not know is that among these creatures, there is one not many would suspect.. One far more dangerous..._

Zack entered his home after having picked up some groceries for the weekend, proceeding to the kitchen in order to put the food away into his pantry.

"Yo Emily! I got some food for a barbecue thisweekend!... Emily?.. Em, you there?" Zack called out into his home, awaiting the response but in turn... There was silence.

 _Returning from the local market we have a prime example of an apex predator- the Zackkis Huntrious. While these creatures are often docile, solo hunters, in a flash they may turn into ferocious beasts when defending their territory._

Sneaking from behind Zack came Emily- wearing nothing but a bra and a thong- basically her pajamas.

 _From behind the Zackkis, we may catch a glimpse of the dangerous beast- the Emilus Roundassus, more commonly known as the_ _ **Blackthread**_ _due to their unusual choice of clothing. A Blackthread may easily be distinguished from the majority of females from their large, round buttocks and rather... Noticeable odor that seems to come from them._

 _Blackthread are notorious for their voracious appetites, a single Blackthread needing no more than an hour to consume the hard earned hunt of a Zackkis. However, from devouring such large quantities of food in such short times, the Blackthread also create their most dangerous weapon- by complete coincidence..._

As Zack began to stow away food into the pantry, Emily- the Blackthread- drew even closer...

 _At this point, the Zackkis has noticed the unpleasant odor brought by the presence of a Blackthread, and has entered a more defensive mode... A fight between the two powerful creatures is sure to ensue..._

Zack continued stowing away food, now much more slowly and suspiciously as Emily drew close enough to reach out for the large bag of chips Zack was about to put away..

 _As silent as they appear, the Blackthread strikes! She must flee immediately as to avoid the full wrath of the Zackkis._

Grabbing the bag of chips, Emily sprints out of the kitchen, Zack finally noticing her and immediately pursuing Emily into the house's main room, jumping over the sofa to grab Emily before she may make an escape to her room.

 _Snatching away the stolen food, the infuriated Zackkis confronts the Blackthread before she may retreat to her den. The ferocious creatures grapple along the floor, and before long it is clear that the male Zackkis has the clear advantage... The Blackthread's hunt was a failure, and hope seems dim for the female predator... However... The Blackthread are in possession of a powerful secret defense mechanism- and if the Blackthread wishes to hunt another day, it must use this now._

"Mmph! Emily..! Get the fuck off of me dammit..!" Zack said, as he was now pinned down by Emily, the beautiful girl sat atop his torso- keeping him down under the weight of her large bottom.

Then- as the two remained completely still for what seemed like 5 minutes, Emily's stomach groaned loudly as she released a small fart on Zack, who only struggled to ignore the unpleasant odor of Emily's fart, before Emily removed her thong, turning so that her big, bare ass was facing Zack.

"W-wait, Em, what are you doing..? No..! Not this again! C-c'mon its not a joke! Get the fuck off me already!" Zack began to yell, realizing what awaited him as he struggled to move under the surprisingly heavy Emily.

 _The Blackthread's groaning stomach can only mean one thing- her weapon is ripe for the using. To ensure its maximum effectiveness, the Blackthread usually turns its rear end towards the enemy- by this point it has become too late for the Zackkis, all the foolish male may do now is pray._

Emily sighed of relief as she began farting loudly directly towards Zack's face, Zack practically choking on the gross air escaping Emily's large ass. However, this was only the start of the Blackthread's "self defense" as before long the sound of Emily's loud farts was replaced by a wetter, slimy noise as the female went from farting to now shitting over Zack's torso, the smell just getting worse as she happily emptied her bowel's brown muck onto Zack for not letting her take the bag of chips.

Emily's wave of mud continued to cascade onto Zack's shirt as she would stop only to let out a few small farts _,_ before her "defense mechanism" was all done, shaking her big butt as a way to clean off after smothering poor Zack with her smelly poo.

 _With her gigantic appetite, the Blackthread have very active digestive systems, requiring them to defecate rather often compared to that of a normal human's standards. However, she prefers to save this "feature" for dangerous encounters with other predators, as the strong scent of a Blackthread pooping is often all that is required to both relieve themselves, and repel pursuing predators all together._

 _Having staved off the infuriated Zackkis, the Blackthread is free to escape the dangerous predator, making off with the food in the process. Blackthread typically choose not to clean themselves after using their "defense method" as to maintain the powerful odor they carry._

 _-_ _ **that night**_ _-_

"EM! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, NOW!" Zack shouted as he smashed his fist against the door of Emily's room, now in clean clothes after his earlier encounter with her. "YOU DONT JUST SHIT ON PEOPLE TO AVOID YOUR PROBLEMS Y'KNOW!?"

The door into Emily's room opened as she allowed Zack in, not many lights being on, and Emily walking back to lay on her bed with her face buried in the pillow- attempting to escape the wrath of Zack while he was angry.

"Em.. Look, I'm not super pissed... I mean, this isn't the first time we've done this... Am I right?.. Im just saying, this is literally.. A PROBLEM that you have... And all Im saying is that its a problem we need to try and fix..." Zack began to say, sitting on the side of Emily's bed

Surprised at Zack's calmness in the situation, Emily lifted her face from her pillow and turned to face Zack, who smiled at her sympathetically.

"Hey... And, Emily.. You know, I dont really mind it when this happens in the house.. I mean... I kinda have fun when we do this shit... You know what I mean... Right?" Zack asked Emily, trying to imply something.

Emily smiled at Zack before lifting up and sitting next to him as the two hugged... And then kissed... And began to undress...

 _In a much more unusual turn of events, the use of a Blackthread's "defense mechanism" may be found as sexually attractive to certain male predators.. In this case, the Zackkis that was once an enemy... And in the situation that the Zackkis is invited to the den of a Blackthread, it is even possible that the two would mate... Such is the ecology of a Blackthread..._

 **PPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFRRRRRAP!**

Emily farted loudly

 _...In the hopes that the two mate at a time when the Blackthread does NOT need to defecate once more..._


End file.
